


Tease

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Hanamaki knew he liked Matsukawa, he just don't expect that one look at him would end with a date.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 10





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Implicar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952393) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



“How are we going to bully Oikawa today, Mattsun?” Hanamaki asked when they entered the locker room.

“If he misses three serves in a row, he needs to buy us an ice cream.”

“Three is difficult, how about two?”

“You’re cruel, Makki,” Matsukawa said and laughed. “Deal.”

The boys smiled mischievous, their plan was infabille because it was just to tease Oikawa and he would miss everything fast. While they were quietly changing clothes to think better about their plan, Takahiro could not help watching out of the corner of his eyes Matsukawa and capturing every detail in his mind.

It wasn’t news to him that he was in love with Issei, he discovered it in the middle of a meeting with everybody a few months ago but he prefered to hide it to not disturb their and especially his training or even his school performance. He could not be the best student but he cherished his studies.

“I charge 1,000 yen for every mental picture, did you know?” Hanamaki woke up from his daydream when he heard Matsukawa say and after he could apologize for the intense gaze, Matsukawa continued. “Friday at five o’clock p.m. in the ice cream parlor, what do you think?”

“Don’t you think it’s too  _ sweet _ for a date?” Hanamaki tried to tease to not show how desperate he was inside. That wasn’t a flirt, he was convinced.

“Hm, I don’t think because more sweet than ice cream only you, you’re the only sweet I want to taste.

That tongue moistening his lips was not real, it could not be, it was the imagination of his head.

“Hahaha, what’s it, Mattsun,” Takahiro said, trying to disguise, scratching his head while he looked at everything except Matsukawa. “Where did you learn it?”

“It’s what happens when you spend a lot of time with Oikawa.” Issei shrugged his shoulders, smiling when seeing the other feeling embarrassed. “But I hope my  _ sweet _ will be ready on Friday and on time~.”

The art to tease with Oikawa was fully replaced by another: the art to flirt and the one to seduce. Takahiro was too freaked out by the new information he had just received but on his lips had an ear-to-ear grin along with his flushed cheeks.

Hanamaki would be grateful to Tooru and would thank him at some point for having taken the thought of this unrequited love away from him in another hour. Maybe just maybe, today Takahiro would not tease Oikawa and would spoil him with compliments a little bit, after all it wasn’t everyday that he scheduled a date with your love.


End file.
